Pucelage
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Harry n'était pas présent à la Boum, être ce qu'il est, le Survivant, va le lui faire regretter très vite, jusqu'au jour fatidique.   'pas très beau résumé, pardon.' :/


Une petite OS pour une de mes amies à qui je tiens, elle m'a donné cette idée assez hilarante d'ailleurs !

Mimi 3

Sg: Liloo

* * *

Une nouvelle année s'annonçait, dur et lente, autant pour les professeurs que pour les élèves. Tous, ou presque, aurait préféré rester chez eux à glander dirait-on.

Pour les septièmes et dernières années, un bal avait été organisé, tous l'attendait avec impatience, alors qu'une seul personne espérait que cela passerait vite, étant donné qu'il ne pourrait pas y participer.

Tous s'amusèrent, chantèrent, dansèrent, rigolèrent, tandis qu'une certaine personne était en Alaska dans une grotte à la recherche d'un fameux objet.  
A ce moment là, il ne put plus ce détester d'être celui qu'il était, celui qui devait accomplir la tâche assidu de vaincre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le survivant, appelé tout simplement Harry Potter. Il en était presque à renier ce qu'il était, juste à ce moment là, car il ressentait que quelque chose se passait, et qu'il allait fort regretter.

Vers deux heures du matin, il soupira, et abandonna après mainte recherche. Arrivé au dortoir, personne n'était présent, il trouva d'ailleurs cela louche, mais tellement épuisé, il s'endormit bien vite fait.

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, il fut réveillé par un vacarme assourdissant venant des escaliers montant aux dortoirs, et avant même qu'il eut terminé de mettre ses lunettes, quatre Gryffondores lui sautèrent dessus, ou plutôt, sur son lit.

«-Alors Harry, quoi de neuf? Interrogea Dean.

-Tu ne dis plus bonjour maintenant? Rit Harry.

-Excuse vieux ! Mais l'ambiance de hier soir m'a fais... Commença Dean.

-L'as fait beaucoup perdre les pédales. Termina Seamus rigolant.

-Comme nous tous ! Conclut Ron, alors que tous riait, ou sautait dans leur lit respectif.

-Mais que s'est-il passé hier soir pour que vous soyez tous dans cette état là? Interrogea Harry.

-Tu as loupé quelque chose … D'extraordinaire ! Souffla Ron.

-Ah, et qu'est ce que j'ai loupé «d'extraordinaire»? Demanda Harry, contrarié.

-Bien, assis-toi, tu ne va pas en revenir. Conseilla Dean.

-Dean, regarde moi, suis-je debout? Riposta Harry.

-Oui, bon, bref. Bougonna Dean.

-En fait, commença Seamus, quelqu'un a versé une potion dans le jus de citrouille, une potion d'amour sûrement, vu les effets que ça a produit. Expliqua t-il.

-Ensuite? Dit Harry.

-Patience ! Grogna Ron.

-Ensuite, reprit Dean, tu sais très bien que tous les Gryffondores, Serdaigles, et Poustoufles ne boivent que des boissons non alcoolisés, donc tous, ou presque, ont bu du jus de citrouille, et à ton avis, que c'est-il passé?

-Abrège ! Ordonna Harry.

-Et bien, continua Dean, une, ou plusieurs filles se sont collés à la majorité des Poustoufles et Serdaigles, mais le plus souvent elles étaient sur les Gryffondores, et vu que nous aussi nous étions sous l'emprise de la potion, et bien...

-Nous avons tous finit la nuit dans la salle sur demande. Compléta Ron.

-Il y avait une centaine de chambres, et c'était...

-Grandiose ! Compléta une nouvelle fois Ron.

-Arrête de finir mes phrases Ron ! Dit sèchement Dean.

-J'y crois pas... Murmura Harry.

-Ron s'est fait Hermione et Lavande. Chuchota Seamus à Harry.

-Et Seamus les Patils ! Rigola Ron.

-Parle bien, Dean s'est même pas fait Ginny, il s'est fait Luna ! Riposta Seamus.

-Mais, qui est-ce qui s'est fait Ginny? Interrogea Harry.

-Neville... Hurlèrent les compères.

Celui devint rouge tomate.

Harry gloussa.

-En faite mon vieux, commença Ron, une fois les deux autres parti, il ne reste que toi puceau...

-Et...?

-Et bien, plusieurs d'entre nous on parier que tu ne te ferais pas dépuceler avant octobre... Expliqua Ron. Et si ceux qui ont parié ont raison et bien...

-Et bien on te jettera un sort pour te faire courir nu dans les dédales de Poudlards. Ricana Crivet.

-Merde... Murmura Harry.»

Les semaines qui suivirent cette «annonce» furent dur pour Harry, bien qu'au début, plus aucune fille ne parlaient aux garçons croyant que c'était leur faute. Seulement voilà, par on ne sait qui, la rumeur avait vite fait circuler comme quoi, Harry cherchait une fille à qui faire l'amour juste pour se dépuceler, du coup, toute les filles l'ignorait, et passait loin de lui.  
Il était désespéré.

Le jour tant attendu par tous, Harry se réfugia dans un placard, dans le but de se faire oublier de tous, il était dans une transe profonde.

Vers onze heure, alors que tous le cherchait, la porte du placard à balais s'ouvrit sur une grand mec baraqué noir, et une jolie fille de cinquième année, blonde et avec des formes généreuses.

Les yeux d'un profond ébène traversèrent ceux d'un pâle émeraude, et le Serpentards dit.

«-Va dans le dortoirs, je t'y rejoins. Murmura Zabini à la douce fille.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Alors Potter, commença Zabini, que fais-tu là, tout seul? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

-Tu le sais très bien. Répliqua t-il.

-Oui, pour échapper aux Bouffondores, mais pourquoi se cacher dans un vulgaire placard à balais, là, je ne comprend pas. Expliqua t-il en entra et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne veux pas courir nu dans les dédales de Poudlards enfin ! Dit-il en surélevant d'un ton.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas... Susurra t-il, en passant sa langue sur sa bouche.

-Es-tu gaie? Demanda soudainement Harry, pas le moindre effrayé.

-Cela te gênerait-il?

-Non...

-Et toi?

-Quoi, moi?

-L'es-tu.

Harry fit un signe de tête.

-Le grand potter, homosexuel ! On aura tout vu ! Rit Zabini.

-C'est bon t'as finit? Grogna Harry, mécontent.

-Enfin Potter, rit et décontractes-toi un peu !

-Avec un Serpentards, ça sera dur !

-Encore cette idéologique de maisons ! C'est bidon ! Tu sais Potter, je t'ai jamais détesté, loin de là... Murmura Blaise d'un ton sensuel.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça... Souffla Harry, une goutte de sueur glissant sur sa tempe.

-Dis moi **harry, **insista t-il sur le nom, veux-tu fermer le clapet aux gens qui te servent de camardes? Demanda Blaise, sur le même ton, en glissant sa main sur la cuisse du lion.

Il gloussa, ne répondit pas, et ne retira pas la main.

Alors, le serpentards afficha un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, avant le passer sensuellement sa lague sur les lèvres de son ennemi. Hésitant, Harry en fit de même, avant de leur bouche se rencontre, et commence un balais magique. 'rire'

Blaise se retrouva collé sur le corps d'Harry, alors que lui même était allongé sur le dos profitant des caresse du noir. La chemise du lion fut vite retiré, suivit du pantalon du serpent, alors que les yeux émeraudes explorait avidement le torse très musclé du beau mâte, ce qui lui fit sourire.

Blaise en avait tant rêvé, passer ses mains dessus, dedans, dessous, sur les côtés, les frôler, toucher, caresser, et sentit, alors, il ne se fit pas prier, et passa avidement ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry, qui lui, s'essayer à une tâche plus ardue, explorer tout le muscle du beau black avec sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents, ses lèvres, sa salive...

Un éclat vert passa dans les yeux émeraude, tendis que dans ceux noir, un éclat blanc passa. Dans le même mouvement, et en quelques secondes, tout les vêtements des beaux mâles se trouvait par terre, et nu comme Adam, ils étaient, sentaient, et touchaient les muscles et organes de l'autre.  
Harry rougit légèrement, alors que Blaise riait d'un rire clair et audible.

Blaise joua longtemps avec les tétons d'Harry, qui durcirent et devinrent blanc, alors que les deux sexes de couleurs contraires se frottaient entre eux durcissant de plus en plus.

D'un coup d'oeil, Blaise indiqua à Harry qu'il voulait l'initier à l'art du plaisir de la gorge profonde, ce qu'Harry comprit très vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui se fit d'ailleurs très doué, et réussit à faire gémir notre «dieux du sexe» qui était surpris de l'audace et de la langue et de la bouche experte de son meilleur ennemi.

Blaise fit relever la tête d'Harry jusqu'à sa bouche, afin de l'embrasser sensuelle ment, et après plusieurs caresses de plus, Blaise entra dans Harry.  
Il hurla de souffrance.  
Puis, cette souffrance se transforma en plaisir.

Epuisé le noir s'effondra sur le ventre, mais Harry voulait essayer, et puis, il n'était pas encore dépucelé!

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et ses compères cherchait leur ami, sans trouvaille. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers leurs dortoirs, seuls, tristes?

Quand soudain, Harry apparu, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
Alors les amis eurent comprit que c'était fait...

Plusieurs mois, années après tous essayèrent de tirer les vers du nez à Harry, mais il gardait le secret de qui l'avait dépucelé.  
Il menait désormais deux vies, celle avec ses amis, et celle avec son amante, Blaise Zabini. ( qui adorait d'ailleurs l'appelé ma chérie, ma douce, ou bien ma puce! C'était la femme et lui l'homme... )


End file.
